


Urbosa's love

by midzel



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Urbosa (Legend of Zelda), Lesbian Zelda (Legend of Zelda), One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midzel/pseuds/midzel
Summary: Zelda felt like she was drowning. Now she was afraid. She couldn't speak about those feelings, though. She didn't even know the word for it...
Relationships: Urbosa & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Urbosa & Zelda's Mother (Legend of Zelda), Urbosa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Urbosa/Zelda's Mother (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Urbosa's love

After that chilly walk around Gerudo Town, Zelda and Urbosa headed inside. It was supposed to be a fun light moment between them, after the formal ceremony they all had to act upon. They were laughing about it, while walking on the desert sands, when those creeps from the Yiga Clan showed up. Cowards. Zelda didn't feel afraid for her own life – she never did – but she did for Urbosa's. Gladly, the Gerudo Champion was the mightiest knight of her people, maybe the most skilled fighter in all of Hyrule. She was furious.

Zelda couldn't help the admiration she felt towards Urbosa. Her strength, her sense of humour, her caring. They've known each other since the princess was born and had grown fonder ever since. But there was something strange lurking around Zelda's heart lately.

As the princess of Hyrule, she got her own chamber at the palace in Gerudo Town, of course. But she didn't want to go to bed yet – she had so much to discuss with Urbosa. The Gerudo chief, too, was always ready to soothe her little bird's wounds. So they walked together to her room instead.

They sat together on the canopy bed, Zelda's head resting on Urbosa's shoulder.

— Urbosa... Did you ever feel... Different?

— Always, my little bird.

— Like you're not who you're supposed to be? Like you're incapable of performing your duties? Since I was born, I was told how to behave, how to dress, how to pray, I was even told how to feel. I don't think I can match the expectations...

— I can see how hard you work, Zelda. I am proud of you and rest assured your mother is watching you, equally proud. You will find your power when the time comes.

— I... I am not talking about that. I am talking about how I feel.

— So tell me how you feel. I might be able to help, little bird.

Zelda felt like she was drowning. _Now_ she was afraid. She couldn't speak about those feelings, though. She didn't even know the word for it. So she gathered all of her courage — she, who was supposed to be the wise one — and turned her head to the side, planting a kiss on Urbosa's lips.

Urbosa backed off, completely surprised by the kiss.

— Zelda...

— I'm sorry, Urbosa — the princess said while getting up and leaving the bed quickly — I should have known this was wrong. I... I understand if you don't want to be a champion anymore... I messed it up.

— My little bird! Come back. That is wrong, yes, but not in the way you think it is. Sit. We'll talk.

Zelda felt silly, embarrassed. She did a reckless thing. Stupid. She sat uncomfortably on the corner of the bed. For she _did_ want to talk, though she couldn't face Urbosa in the eye.

— Look at me. There's nothing to be ashamed of.

Zelda looked, still trembling with insecurity.

— I want to tell you something, but I am not sure you are ready for it.

— You can tell me anything, Urbosa. I owe you my life.

— You owe me nothing, princess. As long as I live, I will take care of you. I promised your mom.

Zelda blushed at the mention of her mom. What would she think of her now?

— But before I tell you...

Zelda was looking away again.

— Please, look at me — Urbosa said while gently lifting Zelda's chin to face her — I want you to know there's nothing wrong with how you feel. I mean how you feel about women. I've always known. I've seen the way you look at girls, my dear. I would have talked to you about it if I knew it was troubling your heart this much... I'm sorry. I thought it best to let you understand your feelings on your own. I was wrong.

— So you think everybody knows?

— Goddess, no! I've seen it because I am like you.

Now _Zelda_ was the one caught by surprise. She thought she was the only one who ever felt that way.

— Now here's what I wanted to tell you. Your mother and I... We loved each other. She was the light of my life, Zelda. I miss her with all my heart. We...

— Urbosa... You mean mother... Too?

— Yes, dear. She wanted to leave your father. She didn't do it because she wouldn't leave you.

— What... Why couldn't she take me with you? What is so wrong about it?

— Zelda, you're a princess. Your mother was queen. Every move had to be carefully thought. There's nothing wrong with two women loving each other. Among us Gerudo it is very common, actually. I'm surprised you never heard of it. Now I've come to think of it, it makes sense. You've been studying and praying your whole life, how could you know?

— But why didn't you marry mother?

— Your mother and I... we had to make plans. We _were_ making plans. It's just that we couldn't afford a political crisis over a divorce.

— That's just... Sad.

— No, don't be sad, my little bird. We were happy. We were always together. The three of us, actually. You and I are family.

— I feel horrible, Urbosa. I didn't know. I'm sorry about...

The kiss. Zelda couldn't say it out loud.

— Don't be. You couldn't know. But you will find love one day, my dear. Just remember not to marry a man just because you're supposed to, ok? It's easier than divorce.

Urbosa laughed sarcastically. The princess smiled a little, too. She always thought Lady Urbosa funny.

They remained silent for a while. Then Zelda got up, suddenly taken by confidence, said good night to Urbosa and walked towards the door. Before leaving, she looked back.

— Thank you, Urbosa.

And she left for her own chambers where her maids were already asleep, tired from travelling. Shame finally left her completely, and she was swept by tranquility. Her heart was full of hope. She was even glad she made that stupid move, because it led her to finally understanding. Urbosa was the wise one. Everything was going to be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of lesbian mother issues I suppose, lol


End file.
